1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shutter member for protecting an electrophotographic photosensitive member pertaining to a process cartridge detachably mountable to a main body of an image forming apparatus and a process cartridge with this shutter member, detachably mountable to a main body of an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
Thus far, in the image forming apparatuses using an electrophotographic image forming process, there has been adopted a process cartridge model in which an electrophotographic photosensitive member and process means acting on the electrophotographic photosensitive member are integrated into a cartridge, and this process cartridge is allowed to be detachably mountable to the main body of the image forming apparatus. According to this process cartridge model, since the maintenance of an apparatus is performable by a user himself rather than by a service man, the operativity could be remarkably enhanced. Thus, this process cartridge model is widely used in the image forming apparatuses.
Some of such process cartridges are provided with a shutter member for protecting an electrophotographic photosensitive member when detached from a main body of an image forming apparatus.
The above shutter member is so arranged as to be opened in linkage with the mounting operation of a process cartridge on a main body of an image forming apparatus. However, when an excessive force is applied to the link for supporting the shutter member openably and closably on the cartridge frame or when the shutter member interferes with the main body of the image forming apparatus, the link may come off the shutter member.
The present invention is a further developed product of the above-described earlier technology.